


Prom

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [1]
Category: Brady Bunch, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Erotica, F/M, First Time, High School, Loss of Virginity, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: First Time with Carol Brady(Brady Bunch AU, 18-year-olds, virginity, high school)





	Prom

 

"I don't think we're supposed to be here," he said softly, eyes darting and shoulders hunched.

"Relax," Carol huffed. "I've been lots of places I wasn't supposed to be."

Marilyn followed, despite his reservations, weaving between bookcases in the dark. His eyes were on the curves of her pink satin dress, the sweep of her neck and back under that adorable blonde bob. She suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

With a finger to her lips, she took his hand and pulled him toward a side door. She pressed her ear against it for a moment, then nudged it open. The room was even darker than the after-hours library and Marilyn hesitated. He looked over his shoulder as her hands closed around his shoulders and drug him inside.

His eyes adjusted and he surveyed the tiny teacher's lounge - a baker's cart with a coffee maker, a big box of styrofoam cups, and an old floral couch. Carol sat down and patted the seat next to her. Her wide smile was so beautiful. In the dim room her blue eyes were grey.

Marilyn joined her with an uneasy smile. She looked hungrily at his long, black hair and matching monochrome suit. The contrast with his pale skin was so severe. This quiet boy with his lipstick and eyeliner looked more likely to jump shirtless on stage with that band of his than to ask her father's permission to date. Still his long fingers shook as he touched her arm.

"I really like you," he whispered as his lips brushed against hers.

The kiss emboldened him. He slid his fingertips under the strap at her shoulder. His tongue snaked out to taste her lips - dancefloor punch and an illicit cigarette. She returned his ministrations, nibbling his lip with a sigh. Her fingers went to work on his tie. He let her open his shirt and trace the scars on his chest.

Pulling back, she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress. It fell from her shoulders, revealing her soft, ample breasts. Marilyn's mouth went dry, dark eyes wide. Carol guided his hands and pulled him into another kiss. He teased her nipples and muffled her gasps and giggles.

Carol's fingers walked from Marilyn's knee, up his thigh, toward the growing tightness in his slacks. His breath faltered. He glanced toward the door, so certain they were about to be discovered. The danger made her hands electric as they tugged his pants open and freed his length. She bent low for a better look.

"Oh, my..."

He felt her dreamy whisper on his skin, followed quickly by her hot, wet tongue. A lovely hum built in the back of his throat. Carol took him into her mouth for a few moments, then used her hands. The corsage Marilyn had given her bobbed in his lap. He sucked in a breath and held it, barely daring to stroke her shoulder as she worked him.

His shyness wasn't a deterrent. She took his hand and returned it to her breast. The low moan he gave in return was smothered by her kiss. She pulled her skirt over her knees, shoving the yards of fabric behind her. Marilyn's free hand instinctively went to her thigh. It crept slowly toward her center. A tickle of soft hair startled him.

"Carol Brady," he gasped with a smile, "you're not wearing any panties."

"Why would I?" she purred, giving his cock a squeeze.

He only moaned in response, rubbing gently as though getting his bearings. His fingertip slicked along her cleft and dipped just inside. She twitched and hummed against his lips. Encouraged, he sank one finger deeply into her tightness. She rocked against him.

"I want you."

Her growl froze his hand. Marilyn definitely talked the talk, but he'd never actually gone that far. He wasn't saving himself. More, he just hadn't had the opportunity with someone he trusted. Classes and band rehearsals ate up his time. And the girls who usually paid attention to him were... well, dirty.

Carol stood up and let her dress fall to the floor. Her pure, milky skin, her curves, that smile. He did want to be with her. He shrugged his shirt off and tossed his pants to the floor. His length throbbed against his stomach.

She pushed him back on the the couch and straddled his lap. She pushed his hair back, the pink rose at her wrist brushing his cheek. His hands ran over her ribs, to her hips. He didn't move her, just followed her lead as she took him deeply.

"Christ," Marilyn muttered.

Carol giggled and began to rock and grind against him. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes drifted from her face, now contorted in pleasure, to her pert pink nipples and undulating stomach. Without thinking, he bucked his hips up to meet her. She gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders.

"You're so big," she murmured, taking a moment to taste his lips.

"I am?"

Those beautiful lips curled into a smirk, as if she couldn't believe he didn't know. Marilyn returned it and bucked again, hoping for another reaction. She leaned her head back and moaned. The sound galvanized him. He pressed deeper, harder, leaning forward to nibble her collarbone.

The thoughts of being caught had dissolved. Their world was small: two lean, pale bodies writhing against one another in a hot, dark closet. Carol recognized his shallow breathing and his fingers tight on her hips. She reached down with one hand and stroked, determined to finish with him.

Marilyn's brow knit and his mouth fell open. He'd never seen a girl pleasure herself in person. He was adorable, so in awe of her body. She slowed, letting him back off his climax for a moment. Then, when she felt close herself, she sped up and kissed him, rubbing her breasts against his bare skin.

"Carol," he gulped, "I think I'm... gonna..."

She moaned an affirmation and tipped over. She crashed into Marilyn's lap, trembling, making tiny pretty sounds. Her pulsing body milked his orgasm from him, despite the lack of friction. He grunted his finish, jerked and went limp against the couch. The room faded away for a moment, replaced by a dark, panting void.

"That was really nice, Marilyn," Carol said finally.

She stood up and took a handful of napkins from the coffee cart to clean up. He nodded weakly and began to put himself back together. He was tying his shoe when a sudden pang of guilt hit.

"Are you sure that was ok? I mean we weren't... safe...."

"I'm on the pill," she said breezily. "And I know you didn't give me anything. It's fine."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his long, black hair. The relief, and perhaps a bit of disbelief, made him laugh. Carol was straightening her corsage.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." He tried to knock it off but failed. "I just can't believe that you just-"

"Took your virginity in the teacher's lounge on prom night? Don't worry," she whispered, taking his hand. "I won't tell anyone. But I do need something."

Marilyn's eyes went wide. How had she known? Was she going to blackmail him? This pretty young blonde was obviously not the Miss Perfect everyone assumed she was. But he still thought she was nice.

"What do you want?"

Was his voice shaking? He watched intently as she listened at the door, then opened it slowly. The coast was clear.

"I want a cigarette, silly," she grinned, pulling him by the wrist. "Now, come on."

 


End file.
